Vaginal pH
1: Foroozanfard F, Tabasi Z, Mesdaghinia E, Sehat M, Mehrdad M. Cervical length versus vaginal PH in the second trimester as preterm birth predictor. Pak J Med Sci. 2015 Mar-Apr;31(2):374-8. doi: 10.12669/pjms.312.6310. PubMed PMID: 26101494; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4476345. 2: Frobenius W, Bogdan C. Diagnostic Value of Vaginal Discharge, Wet Mount and Vaginal pH - An Update on the Basics of Gynecologic Infectiology. Geburtshilfe Frauenheilkd. 2015 Apr;75(4):355-366. PubMed PMID: 26028693; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4437757. 3: Meier-Davis SR, Debar S, Siddoway J, Rabe M. Daily application of alprostadil topical cream (Vitaros) does not impact vaginal pH, flora, or histology in female cynomolgus monkeys. Int J Toxicol. 2015 Jan;34(1):11-5. doi: 10.1177/1091581814561870. PubMed PMID: 25691520. 4: Tuntiviriyapun P, Panyakhamlerd K, Triratanachat S, Chatsuwan T, Chaikittisilpa S, Jaisamrarn U, Taechakraichana N. Newly developed vaginal atrophy symptoms II and vaginal pH: a better correlation in vaginal atrophy? Climacteric. 2015 Apr;18(2):246-51. doi: 10.3109/13697137.2014.981520. Epub 2014 Dec 27. PubMed PMID: 25374401. 5: Mirmonsef P, Hotton AL, Gilbert D, Burgad D, Landay A, Weber KM, Cohen M, Ravel J, Spear GT. Free glycogen in vaginal fluids is associated with Lactobacillus colonization and low vaginal pH. PLoS One. 2014 Jul 17;9(7):e102467. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0102467. eCollection 2014. PubMed PMID: 25033265; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4102502. 6: Panda S, Das A, Singh AS, Pala S. Vaginal pH: A marker for menopause. J Midlife Health. 2014 Jan;5(1):34-7. doi: 10.4103/0976-7800.127789. PubMed PMID: 24672204; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3955044. 7: Krauss-Silva L, Almada-Horta A, Alves MB, Camacho KG, Moreira ME, Braga A. Basic vaginal pH, bacterial vaginosis and aerobic vaginitis: prevalence in early pregnancy and risk of spontaneous preterm delivery, a prospective study in a low socioeconomic and multiethnic South American population. BMC Pregnancy Childbirth. 2014 Mar 19;14:107. doi: 10.1186/1471-2393-14-107. PubMed PMID: 24641730; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3994593. 8: O'Hanlon DE, Moench TR, Cone RA. Vaginal pH and microbicidal lactic acid when lactobacilli dominate the microbiota. PLoS One. 2013 Nov 6;8(11):e80074. doi: 10.1371/journal.pone.0080074. eCollection 2013. PubMed PMID: 24223212; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3819307. 9: Hemalatha R, Ramalaxmi BA, Swetha E, Balakrishna N, Mastromarino P. Evaluation of vaginal pH for detection of bacterial vaginosis. Indian J Med Res. 2013 Sep;138(3):354-9. PubMed PMID: 24135180; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3818598. 10: Hantoushzadeh S, Sheikh M, Javadian P, Shariat M, Amini E, Abdollahi A, Kashanian M. Elevated vaginal pH in the absence of current vaginal infection, still a challenging obstetrical problem. J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2014 Apr;27(6):582-7. doi: 10.3109/14767058.2013.823394. Epub 2013 Jul 31. PubMed PMID: 23841810. 11: Basirat Z, Barat SH, Ghanbarpour A, Golsorkhtabar-Amiri M. Does vaginal pH affect the efficacy of dinoprostone in cervical ripening/labor duration? Clin Exp Obstet Gynecol. 2012;39(4):522-5. PubMed PMID: 23444759. 12: Huppert JS, Bates JR, Weber AF, Quinn N, Gaydos CA. Abnormal vaginal pH and Mycoplasma genitalium infection. J Pediatr Adolesc Gynecol. 2013 Feb;26(1):36-9. doi: 10.1016/j.jpag.2012.09.005. Epub 2012 Nov 15. PubMed PMID: 23158750; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3552140. 13: Ho YR, Li CM, Yu CH, Lin YJ, Wu CM, Harn IC, Tang MJ, Chen YT, Shen FC, Lu CY, Tsai TC, Wu JJ. The enhancement of biofilm formation in Group B streptococcal isolates at vaginal pH. Med Microbiol Immunol. 2013 Apr;202(2):105-15. doi: 10.1007/s00430-012-0255-0. Epub 2012 Jul 14. PubMed PMID: 22797522. 14: Loyprasert-Thananimit S, Kuasuwan P, Nittayaboon K, Chotigeat W, Chandeying N, Chandeying V. Validity evaluation of in-house preparation kit, vaginal pH paper test combined amine tube test, for the simple diagnosis of bacterial vaginosis. J Med Assoc Thai. 2012 Jun;95(6):747-51. PubMed PMID: 22774616. 15: Campos AC, Murta EF, Michelin MA, Reis C. Evaluation of Cytokines in Endocervical Secretion and Vaginal pH from Women with Bacterial Vaginosis or Human Papillomavirus. ISRN Obstet Gynecol. 2012;2012:342075. doi: 10.5402/2012/342075. Epub 2012 Mar 22. PubMed PMID: 22550593; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3324884. 16: Donders GG, Andabati G, Donders F, Michiels T, Eggermont N, Bellen G, Lulé J. Acceptance of self-testing for increased vaginal pH in different subsets of Ugandan women. Int J STD AIDS. 2012 Jan;23(1):30-5. doi: 10.1258/ijsa.2011.011190. PubMed PMID: 22362684. 17: Clarke MA, Rodriguez AC, Gage JC, Herrero R, Hildesheim A, Wacholder S, Burk R, Schiffman M. A large, population-based study of age-related associations between vaginal pH and human papillomavirus infection. BMC Infect Dis. 2012 Feb 8;12:33. doi: 10.1186/1471-2334-12-33. PubMed PMID: 22316377; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3292496. 18: Pereira Da Silva D, Martinez De Oliveira J, Negreiro F. Observational study of vaginal pH in healthy Portuguese women. Minerva Ginecol. 2011 Apr;63(2):203-12. PubMed PMID: 21508909. 19: Lee YK, Chung HH, Kim JW, Park NH, Song YS, Kang SB. Vaginal pH-balanced gel for the control of atrophic vaginitis among breast cancer survivors: a randomized controlled trial. Obstet Gynecol. 2011 Apr;117(4):922-7. doi: 10.1097/AOG.0b013e3182118790. PubMed PMID: 21422866. 20: Singh U, Mehrotra S, Gupta HP, Dhakad A, Jain V. A prospective double blind trial investigating impact of vaginal pH on efficacy of prostaglandin gel for cervical ripening and course of labour. J Obstet Gynaecol. 2011;31(3):217-9. doi: 10.3109/01443615.2010.546905. PubMed PMID: 21417643. 21: Bitzer EM, Schneider A, Wenzlaff P, Hoyme UB, Siegmund-Schultze E. Self-testing of vaginal pH to prevent preterm delivery: a controlled trial. Dtsch Arztebl Int. 2011 Feb;108(6):81-6. doi: 10.3238/arztebl.2011.0081. Epub 2011 Feb 11. PubMed PMID: 21373274; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3047717. 22: Zodzika J, Rezeberga D, Jermakova I, Vasina O, Vedmedovska N, Donders G. Factors related to elevated vaginal pH in the first trimester of pregnancy. Acta Obstet Gynecol Scand. 2011 Jan;90(1):41-6. doi: 10.1111/j.1600-0412.2010.01011.x. Epub 2010 Nov 26. PubMed PMID: 21275914. 23: Figueroa D, Mancuso MS, Szychowski JM, Paden MM, Owen J; Vaginal Ultrasound Trial Consortium. Does midtrimester Nugent score or high vaginal pH predict gestational age at delivery in women at risk for recurrent preterm birth? Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2011 Jan;204(1):46.e1-4. doi: 10.1016/j.ajog.2010.08.029. Epub 2010 Nov 5. PubMed PMID: 21055721. 24: Hoyme UB, Huebner J. Prevention of preterm birth is possible by vaginal pH screening, early diagnosis of bacterial vaginosis or abnormal vaginal flora and treatment. Gynecol Obstet Invest. 2010;70(4):286-90. doi: 10.1159/000314019. Epub 2010 Oct 16. PubMed PMID: 21051849. 25: Linhares IM, Summers PR, Larsen B, Giraldo PC, Witkin SS. Contemporary perspectives on vaginal pH and lactobacilli. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2011 Feb;204(2):120.e1-5. doi: 10.1016/j.ajog.2010.07.010. Epub 2010 Sep 15. PubMed PMID: 20832044. 26: Matijevic R, Grgic O, Knezevic M. Vaginal pH versus cervical length in the mid-trimester as screening predictors of preterm labor in a low-risk population. Int J Gynaecol Obstet. 2010 Oct;111(1):41-4. doi: 10.1016/j.ijgo.2010.05.011. Epub 2010 Jul 7. PubMed PMID: 20615503. 27: Moradan S, Ghorbani R, Nasiri Z. Can vaginal pH predict menopause? Saudi Med J. 2010 Mar;31(3):253-6. PubMed PMID: 20231928. 28: Vahidroodsari F, Ayati S, Yousefi Z, Saeed S. Comparing Serum Follicle-Stimulating Hormone (FSH) Level with Vaginal PH in Women with Menopausal Symptoms. Oman Med J. 2010 Jan;25(1):13-6. doi: 10.5001/omj.2010.4. PubMed PMID: 22125691; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3215387. 29: Wysocki S. Vaginal pH as an OTC screening tool for vaginitis. Adv Nurse Pract. 2009 Oct;17(10):29-33, 44. PubMed PMID: 20000160. 30: Garg KB, Ganguli I, Kriplani A, Lohiya NK, Thulkar J, Talwar GP. Metabolic properties of lactobacilli in women experiencing recurring episodes of bacterial vaginosis with vaginal pH >or= 5. Eur J Clin Microbiol Infect Dis. 2010 Jan;29(1):123-5. doi: 10.1007/s10096-009-0818-1. Epub 2009 Oct 6. PubMed PMID: 19802749. 31: Donders G, Slabbaert K, Vancalsteren K, Pelckmans S, Bellen G. Can vaginal pH be measured from the wet mount slide? Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol. 2009 Sep;146(1):100-3. doi: 10.1016/j.ejogrb.2009.06.002. Epub 2009 Jul 29. PubMed PMID: 19643525. 32: Guaschino S, Benvenuti C; SOPHY Study Group. SOPHY project: an observational study of vaginal pH, lifestyle and correct intimate hygiene in women of different ages and in different physiopathological conditions. Part II. Minerva Ginecol. 2008 Oct;60(5):353-62. English, Italian. PubMed PMID: 18854801. 33: Mania-Pramanik J, Kerkar SC, Mehta PB, Potdar S, Salvi VS. Use of vaginal pH in diagnosis of infections and its association with reproductive manifestations. J Clin Lab Anal. 2008;22(5):375-9. doi: 10.1002/jcla.20273. PubMed PMID: 18803273. 34: Guaschino S, Benvenuti C; SOPHY Study Group. SOPHY project: an observational study of vaginal pH and lifestyle in women of different ages and in different physiopathological conditions. Part I. Minerva Ginecol. 2008 Apr;60(2):105-14. English, Italian. PubMed PMID: 18487960. 35: Kulp JL, Chaudhry S, Wiita B, Bachmann G. The accuracy of women performing vaginal pH self-testing. J Womens Health (Larchmt). 2008 May;17(4):523-6. doi: 10.1089/jwh.2007.0446. PubMed PMID: 18447759. 36: Melvin L, Glasier A, Elton R, Cameron ST. pH-balanced tampons: do they effectively control vaginal pH? BJOG. 2008 Apr;115(5):639-45. doi: 10.1111/j.1471-0528.2008.01666.x. Erratum in: BJOG. 2008 Jul;115(8):1069. PubMed PMID: 18333946. 37: Abd-El-Maeboud KH, Ghazy AA, Nadeem AA, Al-Sharaky A, Khalil AE. Effect of vaginal pH on the efficacy of vaginal misoprostol for induction of midtrimester abortion. J Obstet Gynaecol Res. 2008 Feb;34(1):78-84. doi: 10.1111/j.1447-0756.2007.00683.x. PubMed PMID: 18226134. 38: Saturnino AC, Sisenando HA, Pereira AR, Vale AP, Pires LM, de Araújo JT, Ramos ES. vaginal pH changes and associated microflora. Acta Cir Bras. 2005;20 Suppl 1:266-9. Portuguese. PubMed PMID: 17768818. 39: Whyte JJ, Alexenko AP, Davis AM, Ellersieck MR, Fountain ED, Rosenfeld CS. Maternal diet composition alters serum steroid and free fatty acid concentrations and vaginal pH in mice. J Endocrinol. 2007 Jan;192(1):75-81. PubMed PMID: 17210744. 40: Donders GG, Caeyers T, Tydhof P, Riphagen I, van den Bosch T, Bellen G. Comparison of two types of dipsticks to measure vaginal pH in clinical practice. Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol. 2007 Oct;134(2):220-4. Epub 2006 Sep 6. PubMed PMID: 16952417. 41: Galhardo CL, Soares JM Jr, Simões RS, Haidar MA, Rodrigues de Lima G, Baracat EC. Estrogen effects on the vaginal pH, flora and cytology in late postmenopause after a long period without hormone therapy. Clin Exp Obstet Gynecol. 2006;33(2):85-9. PubMed PMID: 16903243. 42: Das S, Allan S. Higher vaginal pH is associated with Neisseria gonorrhoeae and Chlamydia trachomatis infection in a predominantly white population. Sex Transm Dis. 2006 Aug;33(8):527-8. PubMed PMID: 16865049. 43: Ferris DG, Francis SL, Dickman ED, Miler-Miles K, Waller JL, McClendon N. Variability of vaginal pH determination by patients and clinicians. J Am Board Fam Med. 2006 Jul-Aug;19(4):368-73. PubMed PMID: 16809651. 44: Rönnqvist PD, Forsgren-Brusk UB, Grahn-Håkansson EE. Lactobacilli in the female genital tract in relation to other genital microbes and vaginal pH. Acta Obstet Gynecol Scand. 2006;85(6):726-35. PubMed PMID: 16752267. 45: Polatti F, Rampino M, Magnani P, Mascarucci P. Vaginal pH-lowering effect of locally applied vitamin C in subjects with high vaginal pH. Gynecol Endocrinol. 2006 Apr;22(4):230-4. PubMed PMID: 16723311. 46: Brabin L, Roberts SA, Fairbrother E, Mandal D, Higgins SP, Chandiok S, Wood P, Barnard G, Kitchener HC. Factors affecting vaginal pH levels among female adolescents attending genitourinary medicine clinics. Sex Transm Infect. 2005 Dec;81(6):483-7. PubMed PMID: 16326852; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1745063. 47: Chandra S, Allen V, Lee W, Fanning C, Young D. The effect of vaginal pH on labor induction with vaginal misoprostol. J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2005 Jun;17(6):387-91. PubMed PMID: 16009641. 48: Roy S, Caillouette JC, Faden JS, Roy T. The role of an over-the-counter vaginal pH self-test device package insert: can subjects learn what the device is for and how to use it? Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2005 Jun;192(6):1963-7; discussion 1967-9. PubMed PMID: 15970861. 49: Das S, Sabin C, Allan S. Higher vaginal pH is associated with Chlamydia trachomatis infection in women: a prospective case-controlled study. Int J STD AIDS. 2005 Apr;16(4):290-3. PubMed PMID: 15899081. 50: Pavletic AJ, Hawes SE, Geske JA, Bringe K, Polack SH. Experience with routine vaginal pH testing in a family practice setting. Infect Dis Obstet Gynecol. 2004 Jun;12(2):63-8. PubMed PMID: 15739819; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1784594. 51: Cauci S, McGregor J, Thorsen P, Grove J, Guaschino S. Combination of vaginal pH with vaginal sialidase and prolidase activities for prediction of low birth weight and preterm birth. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2005 Feb;192(2):489-96. PubMed PMID: 15695992. 52: Gorodeski GI, Hopfer U, Liu CC, Margles E. Estrogen acidifies vaginal pH by up-regulation of proton secretion via the apical membrane of vaginal-ectocervical epithelial cells. Endocrinology. 2005 Feb;146(2):816-24. Epub 2004 Oct 21. PubMed PMID: 15498880; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2398721. 53: Fiscella K, Klebanoff MA. Are racial differences in vaginal pH explained by vaginal flora? Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2004 Sep;191(3):747-50. PubMed PMID: 15467534. 54: De Los Santos GE, Zuniga S. Comparison of pH measurement devices for determining vaginal pH in cynomolgus macaques. Contemp Top Lab Anim Sci. 2004 Sep;43(5):39-40. PubMed PMID: 15461439. 55: Paternoster DM, Tudor L, Milani M, Maggino T, Ambrosini A. Efficacy of an acidic vaginal gel on vaginal pH and interleukin-6 levels in low-risk pregnant women: a double-blind, randomized placebo-controlled trial. J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2004 Mar;15(3):198-201. PubMed PMID: 15280147. 56: Roy S, Caillouette JC, Roy T, Faden JS. Vaginal pH is similar to follicle-stimulating hormone for menopause diagnosis. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2004 May;190(5):1272-7. PubMed PMID: 15167829. 57: Brzezinski A, Stern T, Arbel R, Rahav G, Benita S. Efficacy of a novel pH-buffering tampon in preserving the acidic vaginal pH during menstruation. Int J Gynaecol Obstet. 2004 Jun;85(3):298-300. PubMed PMID: 15145277. 58: Roy S, Caillouette JC, Faden JS, Roy T, Ramos DE. Improving appropriate use of antifungal medications: the role of an over-the-counter vaginal pH self-test device. Infect Dis Obstet Gynecol. 2003;11(4):209-16. PubMed PMID: 15108867; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1852289. 59: Simhan HN, Caritis SN, Krohn MA, Hillier SL. Elevated vaginal pH and neutrophils are associated strongly with early spontaneous preterm birth. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2003 Oct;189(4):1150-4. PubMed PMID: 14586369. 60: Ramsey PS, Ogburn PL Jr, Harris DY, Heise RH, DiMarco CS, Ramin KD. Effect of vaginal pH on efficacy of the controlled-release dinoprostone vaginal insert for cervical ripening/labor induction. J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2003 Apr;13(4):250-3. PubMed PMID: 12854926. 61: Maloney C, Oliver ML. Effect of local conjugated estrogens on vaginal pH in elderly women. J Am Med Dir Assoc. 2001 Mar-Apr;2(2):51-5. PubMed PMID: 12812589. 62: Hauth JC, Macpherson C, Carey JC, Klebanoff MA, Hillier SL, Ernest JM, Leveno KJ, Wapner R, Varner M, Trout W, Moawad A, Sibai B. Early pregnancy threshold vaginal pH and Gram stain scores predictive of subsequent preterm birth in asymptomatic women. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2003 Mar;188(3):831-5. PubMed PMID: 12634666. 63: Ramsey PS, Ogburn PL Jr, Harris DY, Heise RH, Ramin KD. Effect of vaginal pH on efficacy of the dinoprostone gel for cervical ripening/labor induction. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2002 Oct;187(4):843-6. PubMed PMID: 12388961. 64: Jazayeri A, Arnold H, Jazayeri MK, Spellacy WN. A prospective study of vaginal pH as a predictor of preterm delivery. J Matern Fetal Neonatal Med. 2002 Jan;11(1):30-3. PubMed PMID: 12380605. 65: Yasin B, Pang M, Wagar EA, Lehrer RI. Examination of Chlamydia trachomatis infection in environments mimicking normal and abnormal vaginal pH. Sex Transm Dis. 2002 Sep;29(9):514-9. PubMed PMID: 12218842. 66: Castle PE, Karp DA, Zeitlin L, García-Moreno E B, Moench TR, Whaley KJ, Cone RA. Human monoclonal antibody stability and activity at vaginal pH. J Reprod Immunol. 2002 Jul-Aug;56(1-2):61-76. PubMed PMID: 12106884. 67: Di Renzo GC, De Domenico P. microbiology, vaginal pH, infections, and premature labor. Acta Biomed Ateneo Parmense. 2000;71 Suppl 1:513-7. Italian. PubMed PMID: 11424799. 68: Askienazy-Elbhar M. flora and genital infections. validity of 2 markers: vaginal ph and flora score. Gynecol Obstet Fertil. 2000 Jul-Aug;28(7-8):502-8. French. PubMed PMID: 10996961. 69: Ramsey PS, Ogburn PL Jr, Harris DY, Heise RH, Ramin KD. Effect of vaginal pH on efficacy of misoprostol for cervical ripening and labor induction. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 2000 Jun;182(6):1616-9. PubMed PMID: 10871486. 70: Khandalavala J, Van Geem TA. Evaluating vaginal pH. Accuracy of two commercial pH papers in comparison to a hand-held digital pH meter. J Reprod Med. 1999 Feb;44(2):76-80. PubMed PMID: 10853435. 71: Gunalp S, Bildirici I. The effect of vaginal pH on the efficacy of vaginal misoprostol for induction of labor. Acta Obstet Gynecol Scand. 2000 Apr;79(4):283-5. PubMed PMID: 10746843. 72: Gjerdingen D, Fontaine P, Bixby M, Santilli J, Welsh J. The impact of regular vaginal pH screening on the diagnosis of bacterial vaginosis in pregnancy. J Fam Pract. 2000 Jan;49(1):39-43. PubMed PMID: 10678339. 73: Brizzolara S, Killeen J, Severino R. Vaginal pH and parabasal cells in postmenopausal women. Obstet Gynecol. 1999 Nov;94(5 Pt 1):700-3. PubMed PMID: 10546713. 74: García-Closas M, Herrero R, Bratti C, Hildesheim A, Sherman ME, Morera LA, Schiffman M. Epidemiologic determinants of vaginal pH. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1999 May;180(5):1060-6. PubMed PMID: 10329856. 75: Giraldo P, Neuer A, Ribeiro-Filho A, Linhares I, Witkin SS. Detection of the human 70-kD and 60-kD heat shock proteins in the vagina: relation to microbial flora, vaginal pH, and method of contraception. Infect Dis Obstet Gynecol. 1999;7(1-2):23-5. PubMed PMID: 10231004; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1784718. 76: Blasi N, Zurlo A, Maggipinto MK, Cassetta R, D'Aquino TM, Raimondi D, Shönauer LM, Borracino V. role of vaginal pH. Importance of its normalization in the prevention of recurrent vaginitis. Minerva Ginecol. 1998 Jun;50(6):265-76. Italian. PubMed PMID: 9763819. 77: Caillouette JC, Sharp CF Jr, Zimmerman GJ, Roy S. Vaginal pH as a marker for bacterial pathogens and menopausal status. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1997 Jun;176(6):1270-5; discussion 1275-7. PubMed PMID: 9215184. 78: Bouvet JP, Grésenguet G, Bélec L. Vaginal pH neutralization by semen as a cofactor of HIV transmission. Clin Microbiol Infect. 1997 Feb;3(1):19-23. PubMed PMID: 11864071. 79: Viehweg B, Junghans U, Stepan H, Voigt Th, Faber R. of vaginal pH measurements in the identification of potential preterm births. Zentralbl Gynakol. 1997;119 Suppl 1:33-7. German. PubMed PMID: 9245123. 80: Reid G, Bruce AW. Low vaginal pH and urinary-tract infection. Lancet. 1995 Dec 23-30;346(8991-8992):1704. PubMed PMID: 8551840. 81: Dudenhausen JW, Korebrits C. evaluation of markers for premature labor. Vaginal pH value, vaginal bacteriology, fibronectin, C-reactive protein. Gynakologe. 1995 Jun;28(3):168-74. Review. German. PubMed PMID: 7657177. 82: Stevens-Simon C, Jamison J, McGregor JA, Douglas JM. Racial variation in vaginal pH among healthy sexually active adolescents. Sex Transm Dis. 1994 May-Jun;21(3):168-72. PubMed PMID: 8073345. 83: Oelssner W, Kaden H, Bellée H. recording probe for vaginal pH monitoring. Biomed Tech (Berl). 1993 Mar;38(3):38-41. German. PubMed PMID: 8490084. 84: Bennett D, Kearney PJ. Vulvovaginitis and vaginal pH. Arch Dis Child. 1992 Dec;67(12):1520. PubMed PMID: 1489239; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1793970. 85: Hengst P, Uhlig B, Bollmann R, Kokott T. of vaginal pH measurement for prevention of premature labor. Results of a prospective study. Z Geburtshilfe Perinatol. 1992 Nov-Dec;196(6):238-41. German. PubMed PMID: 1290278. 86: Moorman CN, Fowler JE Jr. Impact of site release vaginal pH buffer cream on introital colonization by gram-negative bacilli. J Urol. 1992 Jun;147(6):1576-8. PubMed PMID: 1593689. 87: Riedewald S, Hanifi-Afshar T, Saling E. pH self-monitoring by pregnant patients (in comparison with control measurements by the physician). Z Geburtshilfe Perinatol. 1992 Mar-Apr;196(2):61-2. German. PubMed PMID: 1609530. 88: Unzeitig V, Bucek R, Cupr Z, Vachek S. of epidemiology and diagnosis in the vaginal area. II. Measurement of vaginal pH values and its relation to vaginal diseases. Cesk Gynekol. 1991 Mar;56(2):93-6. Czech. PubMed PMID: 1873842. 89: Larsson PG, Platz-Christensen JJ. The vaginal pH and leucocyte/epithelial cell ratio vary during normal menstrual cycles. Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol. 1991 Jan 4;38(1):39-41. PubMed PMID: 1988325. 90: Ernest JM, Meis PJ, Moore ML, Swain M. Vaginal pH: a marker of preterm premature rupture of the membranes. Obstet Gynecol. 1989 Nov;74(5):734-8. PubMed PMID: 2812649. 91: Gleeson RP, Elder AM, Turner MJ, Rutherford AJ, Elder MG. Vaginal pH in pregnancy in women delivered at and before term. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1989 Feb;96(2):183-7. PubMed PMID: 2930742. 92: Heinze T, Riedewald S, Saling E. Determination of vaginal pH by pH indicator strip and by pH micro electrode. J Perinat Med. 1989;17(6):477-9. PubMed PMID: 2635728. 93: Pratt NC, Huck UW, Lisk RD. Offspring sex ratio in hamsters is correlated with vaginal pH at certain times of mating. Behav Neural Biol. 1987 Sep;48(2):310-6. PubMed PMID: 3675523. 94: Minkoff H, Grunebaum A, Feldman J, Cummings M, McCormack WM. Relationship of vaginal pH and Papanicolaou smear results to vaginal flora and pregnancy outcome. Int J Gynaecol Obstet. 1987 Feb;25(1):17-23. PubMed PMID: 2883041. 95: Hanna NF, Taylor-Robinson D, Kalodiki-Karamanoli M, Harris JR, McFadyen IR. The relation between vaginal pH and the microbiological status in vaginitis. Br J Obstet Gynaecol. 1985 Dec;92(12):1267-71. PubMed PMID: 3910080. 96: Wagner G, Levin R. Human vaginal pH and sexual arousal. Fertil Steril. 1984 Mar;41(3):389-94. PubMed PMID: 6538146. 97: Kandil O, Hassanein MK, El-tagi A, El-shirbini MT. Vaginal pH effects caused by OCs and various copper and inert IUDs. Contracept Deliv Syst. 1983 Jul;4(3):187-93. PubMed PMID: 12265361. 98: Polak KL, Kammlade WG Jr. Vaginal pH during estrus in mares. Theriogenology. 1981 Mar;15(3):271-6. PubMed PMID: 16725587. 99: Drake SM, Evans BA, Gerken A. Vaginal pH and microflora related to yeast infections and treatment. Br J Vener Dis. 1980 Apr;56(2):107-10. PubMed PMID: 7388581; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1045744. 100: Parsons CL, Lofland S, Mulholland SG. The effect of trichomonal vaginitis on vaginal pH. J Urol. 1977 Oct;118(4):621-2. PubMed PMID: 21306. 101: Stamey TA, Timothy MM. Studies of introital colonization in women with recurrent urinary infections. I. The role of vaginal pH. J Urol. 1975 Aug;114(2):261-3. PubMed PMID: 240038. 102: Peeters F, Snauwaert R, Segers J, Van Cutsem J, Amery W. Treatment of candidal vaginitis with miconazole, a new broad-spectrum antimycotic. Changes in microbiology, vaginal pH and cytology. Arzneimittelforschung. 1973 Aug;23(8):1107-11. PubMed PMID: 4588098. 103: Fox CA, Meldrum SJ, Watson BW. Continuous measurement by radio-telemetry of vaginal pH during human coitus. J Reprod Fertil. 1973 Apr;33(1):69-75. PubMed PMID: 4699448. 104: Peeters F, Snauwaert R, Segers J, Amery W, van Cutsem J. Observations on candidal vaginitis. Vaginal pH, microbiology, and cytology. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1972 Jan 1;112(1):80-6. PubMed PMID: 4621407. 105: Holtz W, Smidt D, Thume O, Weseloh E. in vaginal pH, rectal and vaginal body temperature and in the vaginal epithelium in relation to the sexual cycle in the Göttinger miniature pig. Zentralbl Veterinarmed A. 1968 Jun;15(4):329-52. German. PubMed PMID: 4971804. 106: Spitzbart H. fluctuations of the vaginal pH value in streptococcal infections. Z Geburtshilfe Gynakol. 1967 Feb;166(3):317-21. German. PubMed PMID: 5593755. 107: Tosolini GC, Gasparini M. the validity of the crystallization test and of the method of determining vaginal pH in the diagnosis of rupture of the membranes. Friuli Med. 1966 Jul-Aug;21(4):527-38. Italian. PubMed PMID: 5990980. 108: Spitzbart H. of vaginal pH value. Gynaecologia. 1966;162(2):139-46. German. PubMed PMID: 5922278. 109: GLYNN R. Vaginal pH and the effect of douching. Obstet Gynecol. 1962 Sep;20:369-72. PubMed PMID: 13899324. 110: COMBESCOT C, PESTRE M, DOMENECH A. pH and experimental infestation with Trichomonas vaginalis in albino rats. C R Seances Soc Biol Fil. 1957;151(3):549-51. French. PubMed PMID: 13480030. 111: PAPILLON FA. years of practice and of systematic research on vaginal pH during gynecological examinations. Gynaecologia. 1957;144(Suppl):42-4. French. PubMed PMID: 13462285. 112: VERHEYE H. of Trichomonas vaginalis infections to the vaginal pH of the native Congo woman. Ann Soc Belg Med Trop (1920). 1956 Aug 31;36(4):499-514. French. PubMed PMID: 13382072. 113: CARDILLO G. of rupture of the fetal membranes by determination of vaginal pH. Clin Ostet Ginecol. 1951 Jun;53(3):154-61. Undetermined Language. PubMed PMID: 24541446. 114: SLATER FC. The effect of vaginal pH on wound healing. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1950 May;59(5):1089-94. PubMed PMID: 15410826.